


M A S C O T A [ PET]

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Consensual Sex, Dominant Bottom, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, Lies, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Stephen Strange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Stephen confío en él, y aunque Steve era diferente, distinto al hombre del que se enamoró, su corazón y cuerpo seguían cediendo ante el Capitán, sin importar los colores o escudo que usara.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 10





	M A S C O T A [ PET]

**Author's Note:**

> Les traigo mi primera comisión. Con mucho cariño y mucha emoción, espero la disfruten.

―Lamento las incomodidades, querido.

Stephen apenas pudo alzar la vista, no quería verle a los ojos, se sentía humillado, derrotado. Nunca pensó entregarse, y que de forma tan sencilla le vieran la cara de imbécil. Pero lo hizo, creyó cada una de las mentiras de Steve. Cuando éste le dijo que sería el final de Hydra le creyó y confió en él cómo un ciego.

Ahora se daba cuenta que el que tenía enfrente no era su Steve, no al menos el dulce que él llegó a conocer, el que se sonrojaba cuando le mandaba flores por medio de un portal. Era alguien totalmente diferente, y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de ser el hombre que tenía su corazón.

―Por favor Strange, sabes que adoro ver tus ojos―el líder de Hydra le tomó de la barbilla, lo hizo plantarle cara, y su estómago se contrajo por el gesto que tenía. Era una estupidez encontrarlo tan atractivo con ese rostro que rayaba en lo maniático, y fue una estupidez mayor cuando le respondió al beso que le plantó en la boca.

Sus piernas estaban inmóviles, sus brazos igual, no podía usar magia, pero lo que más le dolía es no poder acariciarle el cabello cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, le gustaba tomarle del rostro, sentir la piel bajo sus dedos, que temblaban al toparse con una barba incipiente o con el nacimiento del cabello en su nuca.

Steve era su debilidad, quizá la única y más fuerte… y él lo sabía. Que le tenía a sus pies totalmente.

Una mordida en su labio inferior lo hizo gimotear, sus manos se retorcieron bajo las cuerdas que le sujetaban, sabía que seguramente sus muñecas y tobillos estaban seriamente lastimados, pero el dolor no mermaba el deseo que le quemaba de dentro hacía afuera.

―Stephen… Stephen, mi más preciada joya y juguete―canturreó el rubio contra su mejilla, y Strange notó que eso era algo más de Steve, el cómo le gustaba frotarse contra su barba. ―Te necesito, eres lo único que después de conquistar todo, aún necesito―le confesó mordiendo su oído.

―Entonces libérame ―se atrevió a pedir―libérame para poder tenerte en mis brazos cómo antes. Para abrazarle, Capitán―vio en sus ojos que lo pensó, pero esa pequeña esperanza se cerró en un instante.

―No, aún no. Aún no te creo lo suficiente, aún podrías escaparte.

Steve le acomodó de mejor forma en la gran habitación vacía, sobre la cama acolchada, de extraña decoración; un regalo de Madame Hydra, le presumió el soldado cuando recién le capturó. Dónde de los postes y del dosel, descendían esas gruesas cuerdas que le retenían.

―No lo haré―se atrevió a mentir, aun sabiendo que su pareja lo descubriría en el instante que sus palabras fueran pronunciadas.

―Sabemos que sí, Stephen, los dos lo sabemos.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando Steve empezó a besarle el cuello, a abrirle la camisa y acariciar su pecho; el soldado repartió pequeños besos por toda su piel hasta bajar por su abdomen, y Stephen tuvo que echar la cabeza hacía atrás, cuando su lengua comenzó a pasearse por su miembro cubierto.

Aún sobre la tela, el hechicero recordaba las maravillas de la boca de Steve, mismas que él inocentemente creyó que era un talento natural, ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Cuando su miembro fue liberado por fin, soltó una exhalación profunda y volvió sus ojos a la maravillosa imagen del otro en su uniforme negro, hundido entre sus piernas, respirando sobre la punta de su erección. Su propio cuerpo traicionaba su consciencia al reaccionar de aquel modo a las atenciones de Steve.

La lengua ajena se paseó desde la punta hasta la base, jugaba con él, chupando una vena gruesa que saltaba en su erección, la repasaba con cuidado llenándola de saliva, y luego finalizaba chupando con fuerza cerca del glande, haciéndolo estremecer, rogando con la vista para que le tomara por completo.

―Sabía que seguías siendo mío―la voz de Steve sonaba ronca, estaba tan embriagado de deseo cómo él, al mirarse a los ojos lo leían con facilidad, no podían evitar desearse.

Recordaba las bromas de Stark, al pegarle en la espalda, y decirle que eran más que obvias sus ganas de hundirse en la boca y en el trasero de américa. Él pensaba que lo disimulaba, pero siempre fue demasiado obvio. Steve le provocaba perder el control sobre sí mismo y sus impulsos.

―Sabes que siempre será así…―se rindió cerrando los ojos, sabiendo pese a esto, que el otro estaba sonriendo.

―Me gusta eso, que lo tengas claro, me gusta el orden―la voz sonó un poco más animada, antes de que el hechicero supremo se arqueara por completo, cuando toda su extensión se hundió hasta la garganta de Steve.

Su pecho no paraba de subir y bajar como si hubiera corrido un maratón, sus extremidades jalaban un poco más, porque sus caderas se movían por instinto, buscando embestir la boca del super soldado.

―Aún no…todavía no―sentenció el Capitán, apretando la base de su polla, sabiendo que él estaba a punto de correrse. ―Aún no―le volvió a indicar cómo una orden, haciéndose un poco hacía atrás, comenzando a deshacerse de su propia ropa; primero fueron las pesadas botas con sus calcetines, luego los pantalones, la camisa negra solo se la abrió, y Stephen podía ver el miembro duro y despierto a través de la ropa interior blanca.

―Voy a tenerte por entero, solo para mí―sentenció con cierta posesividad. Los celos en su Steve normalmente eran tiernos, disfrutaba incluso ver cómo se volvía un gigantesco perro lanudo, protegiendo su pelota favorita, pero en ese momento las cosas eran distintas, radicalmente distintas…

Lo vio quitarse la ropa interior, masturbarse frente a él, para posteriormente moverse y acomodarse sobre sus piernas, dejando que su trasero se rozara y le diera un delicioso masaje a esa parte de su cuerpo dura y ansiosa.

Las manos del rubio se apoyaron en el respaldo, Stephen tenía enfrente los maravillosos pectorales, y empezó a lamerlos y morderlos, ya no pensaba con coherencia, menos cuando su pareja se dejó caer lentamente sobre él. Su interior le abrigó ajustado y caliente, tuvo que apoyar su frente sudorosa contra el pecho ajeno, en lo que podía recuperar algo de sí mismo.

―Steve…por favor, por favor, desátame―suplicó, ya no quería escapar, no quería irse; quería apretarlo, joderlo, quería hundirse en él tan rápido y tan duro, que el mundo desapareciera.

―No…―volvió a escuchar que el otro se negó.

Sus ojos nublados ya de la pasión y el deseo, se enfocaron en el rostro de su amante, gozó de verlo tan agitado cómo él, lo quería y también se estaba conteniendo; ambos jadearon cuando empezó a moverse lento, manteniendo una mano apoyada en el respaldo, ocupando la diestra para masturbarse.

Era la mejor imagen, ver cómo le cabalgaba de esa forma, dominándole en todo sentido, cuando se inclinó a besarle, bebió de su boca, cómo lo haría un sediento en un oasis, se besaron tan sucio y salvaje, interrumpidos por gruñidos en cada ocasión que la punta de su pene tocaba justo en ese lugar especial de Steve.

Stephen podía sentirlo, después de la estimulación previa con su boca, más lo que tenía ahora, no faltaría mucho para venirse, una película de sudor recorría la piel de ambos, el aura de la habitación se sentía incluso pesada, húmeda, así lo percibía su piel, tenía demasiado calor, y el corazón le latía en los oídos; no sabía que sonido le taladraba más, si el del propio órgano de su pecho, o de sus testículos y piernas chocando con el trasero de Steve.

―No… voy, voy a…―intentó advertirle, de ese modo, aún atado, no podía medirse.

Víctima de espasmos, sus caderas se agitaron hacía arriba, buscaban de la forma más primaria, hundirse en su pareja, era un animal enjaulado al que le lanzaron un trozo de carne y obedecía a sus instintos…una, dos, tres veces…. La última embestida larga y certera logró que se vaciara por completo en el interior del soldado.

Temblaba por el post orgasmo, se movió un poco notando por el rabillo del ojo, como al pararse, a Steve le escurría su semen entre las piernas.

El Capitán se puso de rodillas y le aflojó un poco las cuerdas para que su cuerpo se deslizara entre las almohadas, y así su rostro quedara frente a su polla, que masturbaba sin dejar de ver su rostro. Las manos de Stephen ya se encontraban algo más libres, pero ni siquiera intentó apartarlo, estaba aturdido, aferró sus dedos a los fuertes muslos, luego a los glúteos, sus dedos se pasearon curiosos al interior de ellos, dónde se topó con su propia esencia espesa. En ese momento su amante aprovechó para que su glande rozara sus labios, y luego hundiera toda la longitud en su boca.

Embistió agitado, y Stephen tragó sin problema, sintiendo el pre semen y la saliva escurrir por su barbilla, a la vez que seguía apretando los frondosos y trabajados glúteos, jugueteando con la entrada en la que culminó.

La piel erizada bajó las yemas de sus dedos le dio el aviso, preparó su garganta para lo que venía, el semen chocó en su garganta y le llenó la boca por un momento, pues Steve se alejó para masturbarse y echar el resto en su rostro.

El hechicero lo vio retroceder y dejarse caer a su lado, respirando agitado, la visión del cuerpo desnudo, solo con la camisa negra colgando de la mitad de sus brazos, era maravillosa, y pese al cautiverio, se permitió disfrutarla por entero.

―Te amo, Steve…―le susurró, pues no existía ocasión que, al terminar de hacerlo, no se lo dijera.

No recibió respuesta; el soldado se puso en pie, y comenzó a vestirse en silencio. Él agachó la vista, cuando el otro ocultó las mordidas que le dejó en el pecho, al cerrar la camisa.

―No es tan malo, ser mi mascota. ¿O sí? ―le preguntó colocándose la gabardina―volveré pronto―aseguró.

Stephen estaba seguro que no le mentía, negó con la cabeza, era un idiota por ansiarlo, por disfrutarlo, por querer que se repitiera, y por pensar que de verdad _“No era tan malo, ser su mascota”_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.


End file.
